youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tail Tales (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Tail Tales. Since the series has been set to private the videos will not play. Season 1 Episode 1: Transformations Upload Date: January 3, 2013 When it starts raining at the park, Alex, Andy, and Lily hide out in the pavilion. Each of their unique necklaces confirm a special secret, and when Lily's dog, Zeus, runs away, the three girls run out into the rain to save Zeus, and one another from being exposed. Soon, Andy tells the others about mysterious earrings, and Lily takes them to be inspected. Episode 2: A Briny Beginning Upload Date: August 31, 2012 When Lily falls into the ocean on a busy beach, she has no choice but to hide in a secret underwater cave. When Andy and Alex find her, Lily explains her plans of finding more out about the earrings, and Andy finds a mermaid necklace that doesn't belong to any of them. The woman they talked to about the earrings turns out to be evil, so they hide at Andy's house, where Andy mentions a journal that may have more information. While searching for it, Andy gets locked in a room. Episode 3: We're All Open Books Upload Date: October 6, 2012 While trapped, Andy decides to enjoy herself. She relaxes in the bathtub when Alex calls, asking for her. Alex goes on about the emergency until finally Andy lets Maya come in to give her the phone--and see her as a mermaid. Also, Andy, Lily, and Alex read a few passages from Andy's mother's journal. Episode 4: Fish Against Sharks Upload Date: November 12, 2012 When Lily goes out to sea to find Maya's old mermaid necklace, she ends up lost and surrounded by sharks. Scared and cold, Lily blacks out so Andy has to save her. When they get to Alex's house, Maya comes over to help them. When Lily feels better, they all have some fun until an eclipse occurs and the girls go psycho. Episode 5: The Mysterious Note Upload Date: November 13, 2012 After waking up and realizing something really weird happened the night before, the girls find a note from Maya taped to the refrigerator. Assuming that this had to do with Delaney and their tails, Lily makes plans to go to the cave. Andy and Alex's hopes are high, but Lily reminds them that there are plenty of other things to worry about, so Lily goes to the cave, leaving them to research Delaney. After an hour has passed, Alex decides to check on Lily, and they find her in the water, unconscious. Episode 6: Powers?! Upload Date: November 30, 2012 Alex and Andy call 911 so Lily can be taken to the hospital, but they both worry about her transforming in front of the doctors. To make sure nothing happens to her, they decide to follow her, mermaid style. The doctor insists on treating Lily's wound with natural remedies, like salt water, but Lily finds the strength to summon her power and prevent her from popping a tail. Alex finds her power, too, and gets Andy wet, making her discover her abilities too. Andy tells the others to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, and they all regroup at Lily's house to talk about what she found before being stung. Episode 7: The Fight Upload Date: December 8, 2012 Lily's mom gets home and immediately kicks out Andy and Alex and grounds Lily. With Alex at soccer practice, Andy tries to get to the bottom of their problem on her own. After a while, she realizes that the journal is gone. She calls the other girls, but Alex doesn't know and Lily can't talk because she's grounded. Andy assumes that Lily's blaming her, so she goes to the park to find Alex. At the park, Andy finds the journal in Alex's soccer stuff. Alex doesn't know how it got there. Andy takes the journal and decides to fix everything on her own. She calls a WHOI professor to see if she can do a few tests at the cave, and he agrees. Category:Tail Tales Category:Episode List